Are you an Angel?
by The Sithspawn
Summary: The fallen Jedi, Anakin Skywalker makes one dying wish and now he has deal with the consequences. One-shot, may become a longer story if the whim hits me.


Are you an Angel?

Star Wars fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars

**Summary:** The fallen Jedi, Anakin Skywalker makes one dying wish and now he has deal with the consequences.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. This fic was inspired by Rhiw's fic about Obi-wan, Unexpected Awakenings. For the moment it's a one shot, might develop it into a full fic if I have the time.

**Desire**

The dying, former Dark Lord of the Sith, Anakin Skywalker lay propped up against the docking ramp of a Lambda-class shuttle on the second Death Star, his son was kneeling by his side. Alarms were going off all around them; Imperial officers, Stormtroopers and technicians were dashing about in a frenzy.

It appeared that the Rebel Alliance was putting up a better fight than his Master had expected.

It made Anakin feel better that Death Star was not long for this world…_**just like me.**_

He drew in a another laboured breath, "Tell your sister…you were right…you were right…" he managed to croak out.

"Father…" Luke Skywalker began pleadingly.

But it was already too late and the roaring of the blood in Anakin's ears drowned out anything else his son may have had to say. Anakin slowly felt the life ebb from him; darkness descended upon him and the world grew dark, his lungs stopped heaving then his heart slowed down and stopped beating…but his mind lasted for a few seconds after.

Time started to dilate as images began passing in front of his eyes; places he had been people he had know, people he had loved, people he had murdered…Mother, Padmé, Obi-wan, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Mace, Barris, Luminara, Jabitha, other Jedi he had know and fought side by side with, normal people who's lives he had effected…the list went on and on, almost without end.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I disappointed you all…I…I…I wish I could save you all…_That was Anakin Skywalker's dying wish.

With that the short and tumult life of Anakin Skywalker, the so-called 'Chosen One' came to a close.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oblivion consumed Anakin Skywalker until a very familiar voice invaded on his consciousness, "Ani…Ani, wake up. It's time to wake up."

Slowly Anakin tried to open his eyes.

A soft hand slowly caressed his head and Anakin felt as it ruffled his hair.

_Wait a minute! Hair? What Hair?_ thought Anakin in shock.

His eyes flew open and he froze in unbelieving shock. She was sitting on the edge of his bed…his mother, his dead mother. The one that had been dead since before the opening battle of the Clone Wars.

"Ani you have to wake up now," Shmi Skywalker said softly, urging her only son to wake up.

"Mom?!" Anakin said incredulously, his voice quivering with disbelief, _In the name Force, What was going on?_ he thought.

"Yes Ani, who else were you expecting?" she asked playfully from the doorway of Anakin's room.

Anakin just stared at her in dumbfoundment. There his mother stood, just as he remembered her standing there for him every morning back when he was a slave on Tatooine.

Shmi frowned, "Is everything okay, Ani?"

He couldn't answer her, images of her held prisoner by the Sand People and her dying in his arms were flashing across his mind's eye. "But you're dead!" he exclaimed in disbelief. His voice came out high pitched and young, gone was the rumbling tone and heavy breathing that had intimidated so many sentients across the galaxy.

Shmi gave him a serious look, "Ani, I'm fine, what's going on?"

Anakin shook his head, "No you're not, I saw you dead! The Sand People killed you! And I killed them!" he cried in disbelief.

The serious look on Shmi's face gave way to surprise and shock, she walked up to Anakin's bead and sat down next to him, "What are you talking about Ani? I'm right here, I'm okay, the Sand People haven't done anything to me," she said consolingly as she reached out to caress his head.

He flinched away as her hand made contact with his head. Every fiber of his being was screaming that this was some sort of impossible dream. He'd felt her die in his arms oh so long ago, more than a lifetime ago back when he had still been Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan and not the Dark Lord of the Sith he had become.

But that day had been the first nail in Anakin Skywalker's coffin.

Shmi stared at him intently, "Ani, it was just a dream…a nightmare, the Sand People haven't done anything to me," she said quietly in the motherly manner she had always used when he was upset as a boy. She then gathered him up into a hug and held him gently.

Shock once more assaulted Anakin's senses as his supposedly deceased mother held him as she has had a lifetime ago. He could feel the warm of her body against his skin, he could feel her heartbeat against his chest and her vibrant soul in the force.

_Could it all have been a dream?_ He wondered. _Am I Anakin Skywalker or am I the monster, Darth Vader?_

For the first time in a very long time, he didn't have an answer. After a while, he didn't care.

I am Anakin Skywalker. And my _living_ mother is holding me tight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Being a little boy again, took some adjustment. For one, people no longer scrambled to get out of his way when he walked. Anakin mused as he tidied up Watto's store.

I am Anakin Skywalker, and I'm a slave boy on Tatooine, I am _not_ Darth Vader; Dark Lord of the Sith, he reaffirmed to himself for the thousandth time since walking up that morning. The Jedi, Sith and Galactic Civil war were just a nightmare. Nothing more.

He continued working, looking through all the junk, Watto kept in the back rooms of his store.

His musings were cut short as he heard Watto calling for him. He scrambled out of the back rooms and hurried down the few steps to the main entryway of the store.

He stopped short as his eyes registered the figures standing in front of Watto.

Qui-Gon Jinn, dead Jedi Master and the man who took him from Tatooine stood there looking just as he had in his nightmare, aloof and so sure of himself despite the seriousness of the situation he was in.

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes found Padmé dressed in simple clothes standing in front of him in all her glory just as she had in his dream.

'You're breaking my heart!' she'd screamed at him so long ago on Mustafar and she'd been right.

But now here she was whole and unmarred by the tragedy of their love and its end.

His body moved of its own accord as Watto ordered him about, he climbed onto the counter as Qui-Gon and Watto talked on.

They moved out of the room leaving him alone with Padmé and Jar Jar. The Gungan moved off and explored the room just as he had done in his memories.

He stared at Padmé as she gazed about her a stranger in a foreign land. Flashes from his dream screamed though his mind, the picnics on Naboo, their secret wedding, the stolen moments on Coruscant and their final disastrous ending.

His mouth opened without any voluntary prompting, "Are you an Angel?"

Her beautiful brown eyes focused on him just as they had in his dream.

He swore to himself;

_This time will be different._

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
